


Chained

by Shaybot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, RIP, based on some fanart I've seen once, then was never able to find again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaybot/pseuds/Shaybot
Summary: In which the revelation ceremony goes very differently.
Kudos: 26





	Chained

Claude was beyond relieved to see the professor tear through the sky to return from whatever void Solon had sent her to. It was equally comforting to see her jump right back into the battle and run him through with one sweep of the Sword of the Creator. But when she collapsed once the danger had passed, his heart all but stopped. It was all he could do to keep from chasing Rhea up stairs to make sure she was actually ok. One look from Seteth kept him at the bottom, though.

The next day, it wasn’t Byleth that showed up to class, but Seteth. When questioned, he would only say that she still needed rest. He gave the same answer the next three days as well. Finally, Claude had had enough. He gathered the rest of the deer in his room to decide what they should do.

“So, has anyone seen anything?” He crossed his arms, brows furrowed as he tried to think, “Rhea took Teach up into the upper stories right after the battle, but as far as I know no one has seen either of them since.”

“I tried to go see her in the infirmary, but Professor Manuela said she hadn’t seen her.” Leonie gave a concerned look to the rest of them.

“If she never got taken to the infirmary, then what have they done with her?” Hilda wondered.

“Maybe Rhea is taking care of her in her personal quarters? The archbishop is strangely fond of the professor.” Ignatz suggested.

“Um,” Marianne spoke up, “I’ve seen Lady Rhea coming from the holy tomb the past few nights. She looked very upset.”

“Well that’s as solid a lead as we’re going to get.” Claude nodded, “Sounds like we need to take a visit to the holy tomb tonight.”

So they all met outside of the holy tomb after the sun had set, slipped inside. After the tense descent to the buried hall, they were met with a sprawling chamber leading up to a platform high above the rest of the room. They could see Rhea standing atop the platform, arms crossed, in front of a tall stone chair. Her voice echoed off the walls of the chamber.

“You must have done something to her! Why won’t she answer me?” she growled, then paused like she was listening. After a moment she shouted, “Maybe I should just take that crest stone out of your chest here and now. I’ll just start again; maybe the next vessel will be more agreeable.”

There was a rattle of chains, then another, very familiar voice shouting back at her, “Well maybe you should!”

The students all looked at each other, shocked to hear their professor give more emotion than the mild tones she usually uses.

More rattling chains could be heard before Byleth began to shout again, “I never asked for this!”

They continued along the wall and ducked into a small alcove when Rhea spit out her reply, “I’m through with you for today.” Her steps echoed as she made her way down the long staircase and out of the tomb. They all held their breath for another minute or two before Claude motioned them all towards the stairs.

When he reached the top, he almost stepped backward off the platform, but steadied himself and rushed over to the throne. Byleth was seated, chained at her wrists, ankles and throat to the stone. He could see deep purple bruises underneath the shackles and dark shadows under her eyes. She had been dressed in long navy robes that were stained through with sweat and a heavy golden crown.

She looked up, face gaunt and bruised, brows furrowed, “Claude, what are you all doing here? If Rhea comes back she’ll kill you.”

“Then we need to get you out of here before she comes back, now don’t we?” he gave her a small smile, then looked back at the rest of the class, “Leonie, can you get these locks?”

“On it.” She made quick work of the five locks, then helped Claude pick their teacher up off the stone seat. “We better get you to the infirmary, Professor. You don’t look so good.”

They spoke as they made their way back to the entrance, Claude carrying Byleth. “No, she’s bound to be up there. Take me to my quarters and, if you must, get Manuela to come down.”

“Alright,” Claude spoke as they exited the tomb, “I’ll take Teach back to her quarters. Ignatz, you go get Professor Manuela. The rest of you go back to your rooms. We don’t want to attract too much attention.” The rest of the students nodded and dispersed as they were instructed.

“You have questions.” Byleth stated as soon as they were alone.

“I’ll say,” Claude smirked, “they can wait until we’re behind closed doors.”

She nodded and sighed, “Thank you...for finding me. I wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to keep me down there before she just did away with me.”

“We knew something was up when Seteth said you needed more rest. They clearly don’t know you very well if they think anything could keep you down for that long.”

They crossed the monastery grounds and were at Byleth’s quarters within a couple minutes. Claude set her down on the bed and then leaned against the wall nearby. “Alright,” she said, glancing up at him, “what do you want to know?”

He was quiet for a bit, prioritizing things in his head in case the conversation got cut short like they so often did, “What was Rhea doing with you down there?”

A dark look passed over her face, “I was created to be a vessel for the goddess of Fodlan. Rhea thought that because my soul had merged with Sothis’ she would return to this world, effectively taking over my body. She didn’t though; she’s gone.” The darkness left her expression, leaving only exhaustion and sadness.

“So the crest stone she was talking about,” His eyes went wide as he looked at her.

“According to Rhea, it belonged to the goddess. She put it in my chest when I was born, supposedly to save my life, but I've passed the point of believing anything that woman says.” She spoke as she started the work of disentangling the crown from her hair.

Claude stepped closer, “Here, let me help.” He took over the work, then asked quietly, “Do you really think she would have done it? Taken out the crest stone, like she said, I mean.”

“I don’t know, she was getting desperate. I’m not sure what kind of connection she has to the goddess, but it’s more than just religious zealotry.” Byleth took the crown from his hands and threw it across the room, glaring bitterly after it. “I’ve never been any more than an empty husk to her, waiting to be filled. There’d be no point to keeping me around if I no longer served her purpose.”

Claude stepped back and looked her in the eyes, “Byleth, it doesn’t matter what she thinks; you are a person that deserves the same as any of us. Whatever she did to you doesn’t matter to any of your deer. I hope you know that.” There was a pause as he looked away, thoughts racing through his mind, “We need to get you out of here. Get you as far from her as possible. I’ve got some contacts across the border-”

“Absolutely not.” Byleth gave him a stern look. “She won’t get the better of me again. If I disappear it would be too easy for her to just tell everyone I died and then finish me off herself.”

“But, Teach,” He tried to start again, but she cut him off quickly.

“I can handle it. Whatever her goals are, she wouldn’t come at me in the middle of the monastery. She has an image to maintain as archbishop.”

Claude was starting to panic, and it was clear on his face, “Is this some kind of dumb mercenary pride thing? Because that sort of thing is going to get you killed.”

“This isn’t about pride. This about protecting you, Claude.” She crossed her arms and looked away before speaking again, so quiet he almost didn’t catch it, “I disappear and she comes after all of you. Who else would have gotten me out?”

He paused a beat, sighed and leaned back against the wall, “Fine, have it your way. You know we can’t leave you alone, though. All it would take would be for her to find you on your own and she could have you right back in that tomb.”

“Fine.” She shifted and swung her legs off the side of the bed, “Now wait outside for a minute so I can get out of this ridiculous thing.” She motioned to the filthy dress.

The next morning, Byleth was back in class again. She was sitting on her desk discussing various battle formations when she stiffened. She went silent and stood, staring down the archbishop standing in the classroom doorway. The whole class turned in their seats, a few of them stood as well. “To what do we owe the pleasure, Lady Rhea?” Byleth put a hand on Claude’s shoulder, who had stepped in front of her, anger clearly written on his face.

The archbishop bristled at the sight, but spoke in her usual soft tone, “I was merely coming to see how you had recovered. We didn’t expect to see you back in the classroom for a while yet. I’m sure your students are quite pleased to see you.”

Byleth stepped around Claude, “I am perfectly well. Now,” her voice lowered and eyes narrowed just enough to get her point across, “did you need something, or can I get back to my lecture?”

Rhea gasped almost inaudibly, then pressed her lips together into a thin line before speaking again, “I will let you get back to your work, Professor. Do come see me later, though. I would like to make sure you have healed fully.”

Byleth remained silent, raising her chin as she watched the woman spin and walk away, before she let loose the breath she had been holding. After another moment, she returned to her desk, still facing the back wall. Her fists were balled on top of the desk, knuckles white and shaking. She took a few deep breaths, raked a hand through her hair and turned back to the class. “Right, where were we?” she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, still trying to calm herself.

There was silence, and then Marianne’s soft voice, “Um, Professor, are you sure you’re ok?”

Byleth looked over the students, seeing the concern on their faces, and sighed, “Lorenz, close the door, please.” She waited until he had done so, then pushed off the desk to stand in the center of the room, “I am grateful to all of you for what you did for me. As far as the rest of the monastery is concerned, though, I was recovering from our battle with Kronya and Solon. That’s what she wants and if the truth gets out, it won’t just be me that she lashes out at. I won’t put any of you in that kind of danger. I want you all to stay out of her way. You’ll all be graduated soon and can get far away from here.”

“But, what about you professor?” Raphael asked.

She paused for a moment, “Once all of you are out of her reach, I can leave without worrying about anyone back here. We all just have to make it a couple more months. Lay low, don’t do anything reckless.” She gave Claude a pointed stare, “Then perhaps we can all carry on with our lives.”

Marianne looked on the verge of tears, “How could Lady Rhea do something so horrible, Professor?”

“The archbishop isn’t what she seems. I don’t know what she is, but it’s not the gentle woman she wants everyone to think she is.” Byleth shook her head and walked back to the front of the room, “Now, we need to get back to the lecture. We have many battles ahead of us and I won’t have you all unprepared.”

When the empire declared war on the church of Seiros the following month the entirety of the golden deer house left the monastery, unable to support the church after recent events. When she was certain none of her students remained within the monastery walls, Byleth met up with the Imperial army to lend her support, seeking out Edelgard. When she found her, she bowed and spoke, “Your majesty, I am at your disposal if it means the downfall of that woman.”

Edelgard chuckled and spoke, “Be at peace, friend. Claude has informed me how she treated you last month. You are welcome to lead your class into battle with us.”

When she rose, Byleth noticed Claude approaching, “Hey Teach, glad you made it. We were almost worried she got to you again.”

With a relieved sigh, she gave a small smile, “Never again, my friend. Now, let’s make sure everyone is ready for what’s to come.”


End file.
